


His damp touch

by keerawa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He covets Sherlock's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His damp touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP 2015 Prompt #7: Unwanted attention. Unbeta'd. Spoilers for 'His Last Vow', including a particularly unpleasant [deleted scene](https://youtu.be/b5Lj7qj_-vo). Mind the warning!

Magnusson reached out and flicked John's left eyebrow. John's eye flinched closed.

Magnusson chuckled. "Come on. For Mary. Keep it open."

"Sherlock?" John called out uncertainly.

"Let him. I’m sorry." Sherlock said quietly.

"This is even more enjoyable than I'd hoped. You know, John, I think I'd like to see you fuck him," Magnusson purred.

John helplessly looked over at Sherlock. Sherlock's face was blank, but his shoulders had gone tight, hands shoved deep in his pockets. "We're not –" John said.

"Oh, I am aware," Magnusson interrupted. "You are heterosexual, as am I. And Sherlock, to Janine's great disappointment, is completely asexual. In fact, I would say that he finds the touch of others … repulsive." The light of the approaching helicopter glinted against Magnusson's glasses. "That's what makes this particular exercise of power so very," he slowly wet his lips, "stimulating."

Mycroft's voice called on them from the helicopter to step away, but Magnusson waved it off. "Its fine," he yelled. "They're harmless!"

"Don't worry, John," he continued under the steady beat of the helicopter blades that had once meant rescue, "I don't expect you to bugger him the moment we walk in the door. We'll work our way up to it. Have Sherlock touch you with those musician's hands of his, get you hard. If you participate enthusiastically enough, I'll keep my role purely voyeuristic. If not, well, I could always get more hands-on. There's an almost feminine beauty to him, isn't there," Magnusson mused as Sherlock shuffled closer, as if attempting to hide from Magnusson's view behind John's broad back. "Like some coltish, terrified virgin facing her lord's _jus primae noctis_."

The gunshot echoed from the glass windows of Appledore.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who wants to see Magnusson canonically declaring his interest in Sherlock should watch the [deleted scene](https://youtu.be/b5Lj7qj_-vo). *shudders*


End file.
